Perfect Memories and Illusions
by May
Summary: Five things that never happened to Jackie.


  
**Perfect Memories and Illusions **

Part of a challenge, to write 5 things that never happened to a certain character.   
  
**Tale 1: Baby Blues**

Spring, 1976

Jackie was fifteen and pregnant. Jackie was fifteen, a sophomore in high school, and pregnant by her idiot boyfriend, Michael Kelso. As she looked down at the pregnancy test, a million thoughts ran through her brain. How would her parents react? What would her friends say? What would Michael want to do? Could she really have a baby? Why was it happening to her?

A knock at her bathroom door tore Jackie out of her thoughts. She whispered for the person on the other side of the door to come in. The bathroom door slowly opened and Kelso walked into the bathroom. He stared at Jackie, who was sitting on the toilet seat. Kelso made a light joke about something, but Jackie didn't hear him. 

Something inside Kelso clicked and his face grew serious. "Jackie?" His voice was low. "W-what's wrong?"

Jackie looked up at her long time boyfriend, tears forming in her mismatched eyes. "Oh Michael, I'm p-pregnant!" Without thinking, she stood up and threw herself into him. Wrapping her little arms around his broad frame, Jackie began to cry. "What are we going to do?"

Dread and fear ran through Michael Kelso. He was seventeen and was _so_ not ready to be a father. A little part of him told him to push Jackie away and run out the door. Run away and tell Jackie that he never wanted to see her again. That he wanted her far away from him. But, there was another part of him that told him to hold his petite girlfriend close. Told him that it would be okay. Kelso wrapped his arms around Jackie's waist. 

"I…I don't know." He whispered. "Maybe we could get married? We could stay with your folks and after high school, I could get a job?"

"A good job." Jackie said through tears. "Like a cop."

Kelso nodded slowly and kissed the top of Jackie's head. "Yeah, that could be cool." He chuckled softly. "I bet I'd look hot as a cop." Jackie laughed a little. "Yeah, yeah, it'll be okay. I'll take care of you and the baby, I promise." 

Tale 2: Foreigners Do It Better:

Summer, 1976

Fez grinned happily at Jackie. So, their date hadn't gone well? Who cared, she had just told him that he'd be willing to try it again sometime. "Shall we kiss on it?" Fez asked his crush with a devilish grin. Jackie laughed softly and nodded. She leaned in to kiss his cheek, but Fez turned his head and caught her mouth. The twosome kissed softly and then quickly broke away. From behind them, Jackie and Fez could hear the guys make little noises and comments. 

Jackie beamed. "Wow Fez," she shook her head lightly. "that was better then our last kiss." 

"Really?" Fez raised an eyebrow. "You know, Jackie, they do get better every time."  


"Foreigners do it better?" Jackie questioned him. Fez nodded. Jackie bit her lower lip. "We'll have to try that again sometime." She leaned in to kiss his cheek, but Fez turned his head and caught her mouth again. Jackie giggled softly as Fez did his famous 'R roll' in her mouth. They would have gone on kissing, if a thud noise hadn't stopped them. They broke apart and turned to see that Kelso had passed out behind them. 

"Maybe we shouldn't be sexy around him?" Fez suggested. 

Jackie rolled her eyes playfully and watched Eric and Hyde help Kelso up. Kelso stared at Jackie in disbelieve. Jackie shrugged. "What can I say, foreigners do it better." She told her ex-boyfriend before grabbing her new boyfriend's hand. "We'll be in the basement."

****

Tale 3: Jackie, the Vampire Slayer?! 

Winter, 1976

Cheerleading practice was over and Jackie couldn't be happier. Lately, the sixteen year old had been feeling a little funny. It had started slowly enough, she hadn't needed Michael to help her open jars and she hadn't needed Donna to help her open the harder jars. And then she had jumped on Michael's lap and he had cried out. Jackie was starting to fear that she was becoming a mini-lumberjack. The horror of it made Jackie want to vomit like Pam Macey after a burger. 

"Pardon me?" A voice asked from the doorway of the gym. Jackie looked up from the gym bag she had been zipping and into the face of an older man. He was about forty and had a head full of pepper colored hair. The man was dressed in an ugly tweed suit, but in some strange way it suited him. "I'm looking for someone, could you help me?" It was at that moment that Jackie realized he was from England. "I'm looking for a Jacqueline Burkhart."

Jackie's eyes darted around her and she was tempted to lie and say she didn't know any Jacqueline, but there was another part of her that told her to tell the truth. "I'm Jacqueline Burkhart, er, Jackie. You're not from the mall are you? 'Cause I meant to pay for that lip gloss, but my friend, Donna, she didn't want to be late for the movie and-"

The man stepped deeper into the gym. "I'm not from the mall, Jackie. My name is Mr. Dylan Jones and I'm from the Watcher's Counsel of London." He was stepped closer to her and that made Jackie want to move farther away. She got to the girl's locker door and stopped. "We have to hurry, there isn't much time. You've been chosen to fight them, to defend the world."  


"Huh?" She stuck her hand out. "Come closer and I scream."

"Jackie," Mr. Dylan Jones sighed in annoyance. "there isn't much time. You have to fight them."

"Who?"

"The demons and vampires of the world. Jacqueline…Jackie, you are the chosen one. You alone stand against the demons, the vampires, and the forces of darkness. " Mr. Dylan Jones told the young girl. She swallowed hard. "You are the Slayer." 

****

Tale 4: Mexican Nights

Summer, 1977

When Michael Kelso had run away to California, it had royally pissed Jackie Burkhart off. She was freaking Jackie Burkhart and nobody ran away from marrying her. Nobody. Well, nobody but Michael Kelso. Anyone else would have jumped at the chance to marry her, Todd from the cheese store, Fez, that creepy guy from the 7-11. Anybody. 

So, when Pam had offered to take Jackie with her to Mexico, Jackie had jumped at the chance. Three months away from Point Place and all the memories of Michael were just what she needed. Things had gone well at first. Jackie and Pam would spend all day shopping and most of the night sitting at the bar, watching the other hotel guest make fools of themselves. 

About three weeks into the trip, Pam meet someone new and asked Jackie if she'd be alright for a few days alone. Jackie, not wanting to disappoint her mother, said she'd be fine. The first five days went well, but then Pam didn't come back and Jackie started to run out of money. She started to want to go home. 

It was while sitting at the hotel bar one night that things went from bad to worse. Jackie was sitting at her usual stool, sipping a fruit drink, when a fat and sleazy guy took the stool next to hers. Jackie turned her body away from the newcomer and tried to ignore him. 

"Prriincess?" It was the guy again. "Hey, hey." He tapped her bare shoulder. "I'm talking to you. Trying to ask you something here."

Jackie jumped off the stool and whirled around to face him. "What?!"

Sleazy smiled and Jackie noticed he had something stuck in his teeth. "You ever thought about modeling?"

Her face brightened. "Yes."

Sleazy handed Jackie a card. "Here, I have some offices here in Mexico and one in New York. You ever need some cash, call us." With that, he winked, slid of the bar stool and walked away. 

Jackie watched him go before looking down at the car: 'Jay and Russell Artistic Modeling.' A small smile crept onto the young teens face. It was artistic, how New York. She needed the money to get home and modeling _was_ her dream. Without much thought, Jackie ran after the guy. He was waiting for her in the parking lot. 

Jackie never made it home. 

****

Tale 5: Nobody's Fault

Spring, 1978

"No, Michael, you have to go. I promised Steven." Jackie told her ex-boyfriend. 

"Jackie," Kelso pleaded. "Come on, I really need to talk to someone. Please, it'll just take a minute." Somehow they had ended up at the couch, so they sat down. "Okay, you know how I'm good looking, right? Well, someone had a sex dream about me." Jackie gave him a 'who?' look. "Fez."

Jackie gasped and covered her mouth. "Fez? Ew."

Kelso nodded. "I know. And I don't know what to do. I mean, he's super cool and we have tons in common, but I don't know if I can return those feelings."

"And you shouldn't have to." Jackie sat up straighter. "Look Michael, the beautiful can not be held responsible for the chaos that is caused by our beauty." She paused in thought for a moment. "Maybe you should just tell Fez that…actually, I don't know what you should tell Fez. Yeah, this is all kind of freaky." Kelso nodded in agreement. 

"What the hell?" Hyde's voice cried from the doorway. "Kelso, what the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?" Both Kelso and Jackie shot up off the couch.

"Fez had a sex dream about Michael!" Jackie blurted out. Her gossip mode had set in and she couldn't help it. 

"Jackie!" Kelso nearly squeaked.

"Jackie, I don't believe that." Hyde stated firmly. 

"It's true." Kelso nearly sobbed. "I don't know if I can return those feelings, Hyde."

Hyde tried and failed to hold back a laugh. "That's…" he trailed off as he began to laugh. 

Kelso blushed. "You suck, Hyde!" He glared at one of his three best friends before storming out of the den. 

Jackie shook her head, trying to clear it of the nasty mental images that were filling her mind. "Steven, that was so cute how you were all jealous."

"I wasn't jealous." Hyde said in a very Zen-like manner. He moved past his girlfriend and flopped down on the couch. 

Jackie pouted and sat beside him. "Really?"

"Really." He folded his arms over his chest. Jackie just shrugged lightly and snuggled up against him. Hyde moved his arms and put one around Jackie. "Maybe a little, but that's nobody's fault but mine."


End file.
